kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Character Song SOLO SERIES Vol.17
is the 17th volume of the SOLO SERIES character songs. It features Shōgo Haizaki's voice actor, Masakazu Morita singing two original songs and reciting two monologues. Track list #''モノローグ～ただのヒマつぶしだ～ '' #''BUCK WILD '' #Monologue: Ore no mon da (オレのもんだ, This is mine now) #''TYRANT '' #''BUCK WILD (Off Vocal)'' #''TYRANT (Off Vocal)'' Lyrics and Translation BUCK WILD = - Romaji = Wow wow wow / Go Buck Wild! Wow wow wow Wow wow wow / Go Buck Wild! Wow wow wow Betsu ni riyuu wa hitsuyou nee daro / konna mon himatsubushi datte Aokusae gotaku wa aite mite ie yo Hetakuso wa hikkondero Wow wow / Ha-ha / Go Buck Wild! Wow wow / Ha-ha Douse nara mou ichido / ubatte miru ka Ore ga ita hazu no za Yaritai houdai / kibun jidai Hoshiku nareba sou suru dake da Gaman toka maji de muri ja nee? ore wa sooyuu sutairu Wow wow wow / Go Buck Wild! Wow wow wow Wow wow wow / Go Buck Wild! Wow wow wow Sashizu suru toka kusomukatsuku ze Sorenari ja kikumimi wa / Don’t need Gorippa sugiru doryoku Shitta koccha nee ze / katte ni yarasete morau Ima katenee yatsu ga / tatetsuku nante Donna joudan da yo Akitara soremade / jibun jidai Monku iwasenee dake aru ze? Umasoo na hou ga warui tte Daiji nara kakushi toki na Yaritai houdai / kibun jidai Hoshiku nareba sou suru dake da Gaman toka maji de muri ja nee? ore ni wa arienai daro Wo-oh Akitara soremade / jibun jidai Monku iwasenee dake aru ze? Umasoo na hou ga warui tte Hora misete miro yo / torareta sou da ze? Ore wa sooyuu sutairu Romaji & Translation from https://grimmfeather.wordpress.com/ - English = Wow wow wow / Go buck wild! Wow wow wow Wow wow wow / Go buck wild! Wow wow wow Who says I need a reason? This is just my way of killing time If you’re gonna talk big, then say it to my face If you ain’t got game, then get off the court Wow wow / Ha-ha / Go buck wild! Wow wow / Ha-ha Guess I’ll go ahead and try to steal it back The place that should’ve been mine I do whatever I want / Whenever I feel like it When I want something, I make it mine I just can’t help myself, y’know? Because that’s my style Wow wow wow / Go buck wild! Wow wow wow Wow wow wow / Go buck wild! Wow wow wow Ordering me around is a sure way to piss me off Not like I’m listening, anyway / Don’t need Cry me a river about all your hard work What do I care? / I’m gonna do this my way You can’t beat me, but you think you can get in my way? What, is that supposed to be funny? When I get bored, I’m out / ‘Til then, it’s all up to me You ain’t got no right to complain It’s your fault for showing me something so tempting If it’s so valuable, then don’t show it off I do whatever I want / Whenever I feel like it When I want something, I make it mine I just can’t help myself, y’know? That’s asking the impossible Wo-oh When I get bored, I’m out / ‘Til then, it’s all up to me You ain’t got no right to complain It’s your fault for showing me something so tempting C’mon, do your worst / See? Now it’s all mine Because that’s my style Romaji & Translation from https://grimmfeather.wordpress.com/ }} |-| TYRANT = - Romaji = Muda ni majimebutte choro sugin daro Sonna teido nara isshun de ubau Ore ga tehon wo misetsukete yaru ze Sonde sono toki wa mou ato no matsuri Teokure da ze / mou tsukaenai Waruku nee na / rizumu mo tenpo mo Orijinaru wa / mou modoranai Ore no mon da / yeah Sondake migaita ima made no zenbu Sokkuri ore ga itadaita tokoro da Donna ni hisshi ni sugari tsuitatte Zannen da na, omae no mon ja nai I’m a tyrant, and I’m back on the court Orikou ni nante naru ki wa nai ze Yamete hoshikerya chikarazuku de koi yo Baka ga ashi dake wa hippan ja nee zo Kachitakya damatte shitagattokun da na Moraru gotoki / shibarareru ka yo Nannara mou / buttsubushite yaru Oitsumeru ze / nigerareru ka yo Ore ni yokose / yeah Sondake kitaete sore ga doushita yo Assari ore ga mizu no awa ni suru ze Donna ni awatete shigami tsuitatte Ainiku da na, nasakenante nee ze I’m a tyrant, and I’m back on the court Teokure da ze nanimo kamo / niteru dake no nisemon da Teokure da ze nanimo kamo / seizei haitsukubare yo Ore no mon da / yeah Sondake migaita ima made no zenbu Sokkuri ore ga itadaita tokoro da Sondake kitaete sore ga doushita yo Assari ore ga mizu no awa ni suru ze Donna ni hisshi ni sugari tsuitatte Zannen da na, omae no mon ja nai I’m a tyrant, the most vicious player I’m a tyrant, and I’m back on the court Romaji & Translation from https://grimmfeather.wordpress.com/ - English = That straight-laced act of yours makes this way too easy If that’s the best you got, your moves’ll be gone in a flash Here, lemme show you how it’s done Once I do, there’ll be no turning back It’s too late now / You can’t use it anymore This ain’t half bad / Your rhythm and your tempo And the original are as good as gone They’re mine now / Yeah All the skills you worked so hard to perfect Now every single one of ‘em belongs to me You can fight tooth and nail trying to hang on Tough luck, but they ain’t yours anymore I’m a tyrant, and I’m back on the court I’m not interested in playing nice with the class You want me to stop, you gotta prove it by force The least you scrubs can do is stay out of my way You wanna win, then shut up and follow my lead Nonsense like morals ain’t gonna tie me down How ‘bout I go ahead and crush you right now? I’ll hunt you down / Like hell you’re getting away So hand ‘em over / Yeah So what if you trained your heart out to get it right? I’ll make it all come to nothing in a heartbeat You can get all worked up trying to hold on That’s just too bad, ’cause you’ll get no pity from me I’m a tyrant, and I’m back on the court It’s too late now, a total lost cause / This move’s a fake in all but looks It’s too late now, a total lost cause / All you can do is get down and beg It’s mine now / Yeah All the skills you worked so hard to perfect Now every single one of ‘em belongs to me So what if you trained your heart out to get it right? I’ll make it all come to nothing in a heartbeat You can fight tooth and nail trying to hang on Tough luck, but they ain’t yours anymore I’m a tyrant, the most vicious player I’m a tyrant, and I’m back on the court Romaji & Translation from https://grimmfeather.wordpress.com/ }} References Navigation Category:SOLO SERIES